1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible shackle lock, more particularly to a flexible shackle lock with a shackle unit and a lock core which are detachable from a lock casing to permit replacement of the shackle unit and the lock core.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible shackle lock generally includes an elongated flexible shackle member which extends through an article to be locked. The flexible shackle lock is commonly used for locking an article with a complicated configuration or for locking together a series of articles. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional shackle lock of this type. The shackle lock includes a lock body 1 provided with a combination lock unit 3 therein and having two opposite ends formed respectively with first and second shackle holes 101, 102. A flexible elongated shackle member 7 has opposite ends connected respectively with first and second shackle connecting members 701, 702 which are rigid. The first shackle connecting member 701 is fixed to the lock body 1 at the first shackle hole 101. The second shackle connecting member 702 is extendible into the second shackle hole 102, and is formed with an annular groove 703 for engaging a latch member 6 of the combination lock unit 3 when the combination lock unit 3 is in a locking state. When the lock unit 3 is operated to be in an unlocking state, the latch member 6 is disengaged from the annular groove 703 to permit removal of the second shackle connecting member 702 from the lock body 1. Since the first shackle connecting member 701 is secured to the lock body 1, and since the length of the shackle member 7 is fixed, the shackle lock is useful within a limited range. It is desirable for the user that the shackle member 7 be replaceable with one having a different length. Moreover, replacement of the lock unit 3 is complicated and laborious.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a flexible shackle lock with a shackle unit and a lock core which are detachable from a lock casing to permit replacement of the shackle unit and the lock core.
Accordingly, the shackle lock of the present invention comprises: a seamless lock casing having a lock core chamber, a lock core opening for access to the lock core chamber and aligned with the lock core chamber in a first direction, a first shackle chamber, a first shackle hole for access to the first shackle chamber and aligned with the first shackle chamber in a second direction parallel to the first direction, a second shackle chamber, a second shackle hole for access to the second shackle chamber and aligned with the second shackle chamber in a third direction transverse to the second direction, a first channel confined by a first channel-confining wall and extending in a fourth direction transverse to the first and third directions for communicating the lock core chamber and the first shackle chamber, and a second channel confined by a second channel-confining wall and extending in the second direction for communicating the first shackle chamber and the second shackle chamber; a lock core received in the lock core chamber via the lock core opening and having a latch member and a keypassage that is exposed from the lock core opening and that is adapted to receive a key for moving the latch member between a locking position in which the latch member extends through the first channel and projects into the first shackle chamber, and an unlocking position, in which the latch member is moved out of the first shackle chamber; and a shackle unit including first and second shackle connecting members and a flexible elongated shackle portion with two opposite ends connected respectively to the first and second shackle connecting members. The first shackle connecting member is extendible into the first shackle chamber via the first shackle hole and is formed with a locking groove for engaging the latch member when the latch member is moved to the locking position. The second shackle connecting member is extendible into the second shackle chamber via the second shackle hole and is provided with a retaining member that extends into the second channel and that engages the second channel-confining wall upon movement of the second shackle connecting member in the third direction so as to retain the second shackle connecting member in the lock casing. The locking groove in the first shackle connecting member is disengaged from the latch member when the latch member is moved to the unlocking position, thereby permitting removal of the first shackle connecting member from the lock casing via the first shackle hole. The retaining member on the second shackle connecting member is accessible by means of a tool which is inserted into the second channel via the first shackle chamber and the first shackle hole when the first shackle connecting member is removed from the first shackle hole and is adapted to be actuated by the tool for disengaging from the second channel-confining wall in order to be removed from the lock casing via the second shackle hole.